degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anya MacPherson/@comment-2227733-20110816191145/@comment-2227733-20110821161235
1. Old HJ never did anything as bad as Bianca. She never did anything bad enough to potentially ruin someone's life and get a hate crime comitted against them, so she's not as bad. 2. I didn't say I was forgiving Owen. Who cares if he'snot homophobic? He's willing to use someone's gayness against them to get something he doesn't deserve even though he has a trans brother, yet he's not homophobic like Owen, which makes it even worse. 3. He didn't have shitty development, or else that'd be true for most of the characters still on the show. He was kind of jerk in seasons 8 and the beginning of 9, but he was never actively malevolent and/or cruel like Spinner, Jay, or Drew, he was just dealing with deeply set issues that had been plaguing him his entire life, and even at his worst he never crossed on over into bully territory like Drew, but apparently that makes him unforgiveable in the eyes of the Hate Dumb and unworthy of what empathy they posess. He even never even acted what he was doing was justifiable. He wasn't a jerk in season 10, and you can see his page for my long ass rant why. He was jerk in that season? Then so is Zane for guilting/pressuring Riley into doing things he doesn't want, acting houlier-than-thou and insulting his boyfriend even when Riley's trying to please him, and just being a Gary-Stu. He's hardly in season 11 because the HBICs have it out against him and us. You act like Drew is a better person, even though Riley showed obvious sings of becoming a GOOD person earlier, and even showed signs of it when he was it his worst (such as genuine remorse, which everyone seems to forget is important because they're retarded), and he's undeniably a good person now. So your hatred is irrational, unjustified and blind, and you've been enough of an antagonistic , bullying asshole towards me for me to pretend otherwise. And what you said about me being butthurt and your reply to my rebuttal was/is the epitome of sense and rationality? Lawl. I'd also like to explain why Riley isn't "meatheaded." Riley has shown that he's capable of having in intelligent conversation, such as giving a detailed comparison and contrast in front of an etnrie English classroom despite being on steroids at the time. He's aslo been consistently portrayed as being nicer to women than men. He's also showed that he loves the Swedish film "Let the Right One In," despite it being entirely in Swedish, having almost no action and no explosions and being devoid of guy candy (or girl candy, since he was pretending to be straight), and which also proves that he's not transphobic. He's not arrogant and in fact is quite humble. And also look at what he has in a drawer next to his bed in Still Fighting It... A BOOK, with a bookmark in it, and it's a chapter book too and has no pictures. Drew and Owen barely even know what a book is, suck at schoolwork and have never had an intelligent moment in the show, don't have any interests outside of girls, bullying people, and sports, and if they tried to watch "Let the Right One In" (which they wouldn't even be watching in the first place) they would get bored/confused a quarter of the way through and fall asleep/go do something else such as admiring themselves in the mirror.